Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an efficiency variable antenna.
Background
Generally, isolation between an antenna and a circuit is required to secure a range of −6˜−15 dB, depending on the application. Recently, the isolation between a Wi-Fi antenna and a Bluetooth to an extent of −25 dB is required, due to introduction of a device that can simultaneously handle Wi-Fi and Bluetooth communications. An isolation below −30 dB is expected in near future.
However, when a device (for example, DTV, blue-ray device, etc.) is installed with an antenna, various and complicated peripheral reflectors make it difficult to secure an isolation, even if the isolation is secured by manual operation. In order to solve this problem, various techniques have been researched.
Generally, coexistence characteristic is measured to evaluate efficiency of an antenna. However, the conventional antenna and trimming method thereof consume a lot of time in measuring and improving the coexistence characteristic performance, which needs to be reduced